


A Long Time Coming

by SVS_Shadow



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVS_Shadow/pseuds/SVS_Shadow
Summary: 2-D misses Noodle while he's cooped up at Plastic Beach with her cybernetic copy and its creator.
Relationships: Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. A Melancholy Life (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time really writing something like this. I've gotten really into the Gorillaz lore and fandom and I felt like writing a fanfic for it one day! Please leave any suggestions or criticism in the comments. Other than that, enjoy!

It had been three years since Noodle's suspected death.

2-D was locked up in the basement of a large facility on what Murdoc had called Plastic Beach, his back against the wall as he sat on the cold floor, curled up into a ball, and tried to forget about everything that had happened over the years. To him, to Noodle, to Russel. Murdoc had taken away his pills and refused to give him alcohol, meaning 2-D had nothing to distract him from the throbbing pain in his head or the giant whale that loomed outside the window of his underwater cell. Not to mention that _creature_ Murdoc had created.

A full-scale clone of their missing friend, appropriately named Cyborg Noodle, or just Cyborg for short. Murdoc revealed to 2-D earlier that he had scraped up some of the girl's DNA from the crash site and used it to conceive the lifeless shotgun-wielding husk that now haunted his every move. The android was currently in the room with him, silently watching him with a blank stare. She had been assigned by Murdoc to keep watch on 2-D, making sure he didn't try anything stupid.

2-D had tried his best to escape its gaze, but nothing seemed to make it go away. It hurt him to see it. The damn thing was a constant reminder that his best friend was dead. That lovely, energetic girl that came in the FedEx crate all those years ago. Dead. Murdoc had suggested that he tried talking with the robot as if it was a suitable replacement for the Japanese girl.

Really, he had a limited amount of options while stuck down there. It was either interact with the emotionless android or make music for Murdoc to claim as his own. 2-D decided that he wasn't mentally prepared enough to converse with the robot, and he stood up, turning towards the equipment that was laid against the wall. 2-D racked his brain for a melody as he stared at the instruments in front of him. He started experimenting with the different objects, writing down what he thought sounded good on a notepad that Murdoc had lent him to keep track of his song ideas. Once he had a good melody down, he thought about what kind of lyrics he wanted. He looked over these last few years, using them as inspiration.

Noodle. He missed her so much. If she was somehow out there somewhere, he wanted her to know that he still remembers her.

\---

When Murdoc went down to check on 2-D, the blue-haired singer was passed out on the floor, clutching the notepad close to his chest as if protecting something sacred. Murdoc rolled his eyes and grunted before he barked at the singer. "Oi, faceache! Wake your arse up!"

The pale man on the floor groaned as he slowly opened his black eyes, slowly looking up at the bassist who was standing over him. He opened his mouth to say something - perhaps a greeting - but Murdoc cut him off by asking, "Do you have a song ready for me?"

2-D simply nodded in response, deciding not to talk in fear of being assaulted again by the self-proclaimed band leader. "Right, let me see what you've got." Murdoc held a hand out, expectantly. 2-D stood to his feet and stumbled over to Murdoc, who quickly snatched the pad away from him. He grumbled to himself as he narrowed his eyes to read the sheet music and lyrics that 2-D had scribbled down in his less than perfect handwriting. Murdoc nodded in approval, grunting as he tossed the notepad back to 2-D, who barely caught it before it slipped out of his hands.

The bassist didn't seem to care, merely stating, "Come on, up to the studio." Murdoc grinned at 2-D before turning and stepping back into the lift. He was followed by Cyborg and a hesitant 2-D, who promptly straightened out as Murdoc smacked the back of his head. The doors opened at the top floor, and Murdoc stepped out of the lift, leading the two others into the large recording room.

The room itself was barren besides the various musical equipment that littered the place. 2-D stepped in front of the microphone while Murdoc configured the drum machine - a temporary replacement to Russel - and grabbed his bass. The robot clutched Noodle's guitar and held it firmly, ready to play. As the melody started playing around him, 2-D closed his eyes and waited for his cue to begin singing. The relaxing instrumental played on for almost a minute before 2-D opened his mouth to start singing.

_"Up on Melancholy Hill, there's a plastic tree. Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream. Where you can't get what you want, but you can get me. So let's set out to sea, love. 'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me. When you're close to me."_


	2. Learning to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-D learns to make the best out of his situation. Meanwhile, Noodle and Russel set out to reunite with their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to write a lot more for this chapter, so here you guys go! Please leave any feedback or suggestions; I'll always welcome them!

2-D's general mood hadn't improved a single bit since they recorded and released their album, _Plastic Beach_. Murdoc had finally granted him some kind of mercy through his pills, rationing them out to 2-D every few hours or so when the first batch eventually wore off. They helped him go into a trance-like state whenever he wanted to forget about the world going to hell around him. It was heaven, just blacking out and forgetting everything. Murdoc also seemed to trust him a bit more, as the robot no longer kept a constant watch over him in his room.

She did occasionally check on him by going down the lift and staring at the singer until she knew the man wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. Sometimes, she'd even come down with a tray of food for him, when Murdoc didn't feel like doing it himself, which meant always. He had warmed up somewhat to the android, occasionally chatting with it when he was bored or lonely. Of course, it was nothing compared to the real thing. But it worked.

2-D was taken out of his thoughts by the lift shuddering, signaling that someone was coming down to see him. He turned his head to look towards the doors, which opened to reveal Cyborg holding a tray of food. She walked over to the man and set the plate down in front of him before giving him what he could only assume was a smile. 2-D awkwardly returned the smile. Cyborg nodded her head before she turned around and started to walk off. 

"Hey, um, Cyborg!" The android turned its head to face 2-D, who had called out to her. 

"Yes, 2-D-san?"

"Er, could you stay for a bit?"

The robot seemed understandably confused at this request from 2-D.

"You want me to stay here with you?"

"Yeah! I get lonely, y'know?"

Cyborg hummed in acknowledgment before walking over to the man and sitting down beside him, holding her legs close to her chest. The machine looked and sounded like Noodle. It's not crazy to think of it as the real Noodle, right?

"Cyborg?"

"Yes, 2-D-san?"

"Could you just call me Toochi?"

The android cocked its head to the side and regarded 2-D with a blank stare.

"Okay, Toochi."

2-D shivered a bit as he heard his old nickname come from what he basically thought of as Noodle. He missed being called that, especially by the girl in front of him. He looked over at the robot and studied its face. It seemed to be an exact clone of Noodle, except aged up. How Murdoc achieved that, 2-D still doesn't know. He had to admit, though, the android was kinda cute. All it was missing was Noodle's happy personality. Maybe he could talk to Murdoc about that.

It would be nice to be able to enjoy his favorite pastimes with Noodle again. Playing games (although he usually lost against her), watching horror movies, and just generally hanging out with his best friend. 

"Hey, Cyborg?"

The robot acknowledged him with a hum.

"Is it okay if I call you Noods?"

She smiled at him and replied, "You may call me whatever you like, Toochi."

"Thanks, Noods."

Life felt bearable again, with Noodle finally being back in his life.

\---

Noodle slowly opened her eyes before being forced to squint due to the bright sun overhead. She rolled over so that Russel's head provided shade for her before sitting upright. A gigantic Russel was carrying her across the ocean, towards their destination. He moved slowly, as one would expect of a giant. During the early parts of the journey, the two had told each other stories from their separate time away from the band. The drummer had eaten some radioactively contaminated fish that prompted his massive increase in size.

She gradually moved a hand up to her face and gently touched below her left eye, wincing as she felt a small spike of pain and the memory that came along with it. Russel had found the missing girl in a yellow lifeboat that had floated out to sea from the wreckage of the _M. Harriet_ , a passenger ship that Noodle had tried to take to return to England from the Maldives, where she had been stranded.

Noodle told Russel the story of how a series of foreign planes had attacked the ship that she was on. While she was able to take out one with the Thompson submachine gun that she had packed, they were able to bomb the passenger ship, provoking Noodle to escape the doomed vessel. The two former band members were now heading towards the location of "Plastic Beach," an isolated island where Murdoc and 2-D had supposedly recorded their new album without the guitarist and drummer.

The thing that confused Noodle, however, was that their current guitarist looked almost exactly like her, with the only difference being the new girl's cold nature and flat, monotone voice that made Noodle feel uneasy. She had to admit that she felt a bit bitter at the whole situation. The fact that they would replace her just like that. Though, in their defense, they most likely thought her dead.

She groaned as she leaned forward and held her head in her hands, looking out at the ocean in front of them. Her fingers idly ran through her long black hair as she thought about her friends. Poor 2-D. He was probably worried sick about her. The two had a special bond, a "Zen Bond," that had kept them close over the years. 2-D always took good care of her as a child, and she trusted the man with her life. But now, she was worried what he'd think of her, with her being grown up. The little girl he had known all those years ago had changed. For better or for worse was to be seen.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Russel's voice. "What's on your mind, baby girl?"

Noodle sighed and lowered her hands to her lap before replying, "Just worried what the others will think of me now."

Russel slowly shook his head before smiling down at the girl in his hand. "Don't worry about that, girl. You're still the same as you were back then. You're just more mature now. You grew up."

Noodle furrowed her eyebrows and scowled, tilting her head up to look at the giant's face. "Yeah, that's the problem!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "What if they don't like me now? What if their new guitarist is better than I am? What if-"

Russel cut her off by saying, "Noodle, don't worry about any of that. It's all 'what if's.'"

Noodle exhaled as she tried to ease her mind, her thoughts still dancing around in her head. She'd just have to see what happened when they arrived.

"Hey, Russ?" The man signaled he was listening with a hum. "How long until we get there?" Russel simply shrugged in response, adding, "Not too long now, I'm sure."

Noodle hoped so. The girl was dying to see her friends once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the note from the previous chapter copied itself to this one, so just ignore that one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter was kinda short as I'm just kinda testing the waters. Think of this chapter as a sort of introduction to the story. I promise to type up more in the chapters to come! Again, feedback is very welcome!


End file.
